The Doctor's Appointment
by Darkwolfsoul010
Summary: Soul protected Maka, but how the stitches on his chest have started to hurt. Stein fixed him up, but some things happened that Soul doesn't like talking about. Yaoi for future chapters. SoulxStein
1. Chapter 1

Soul was standing, leaning against the door. A pain in his chest caused him to gasp and clutch at his jacket.

"Dammit… Where is that damned doctor..?" He looked at the ceiling trying to remember to breath. A sheen of sweat started along his forehead and through clamped teeth he whispered. "This is so uncool…"

The door opened and Stein peered out. His glasses hanging at an impossible angle, clutching to the bridge of his nose, a warm smile spread across his face but quickly vanished when he saw the teenager's condition. He peered over the glasses at Soul and beckoned him inside. Standing up out of his chair, his lanky body straightened out before hunching over again as soon as he reached for his clipboard. As Soul staggered inside and lowered himself down onto the bed, the doctor clicked his tongue and made a Tsk Tsk noise. Reaching up Stein twisted the screw in his head, an action he only did when he was frustrated, mad, or hiding something. He examined the boy entirely, from the fine white hair that was naturally spiked, to the way his feet shifted uncomfortably as he sat on the hospital bed of the nurses office.

"Lie back and take off the jacket." He said, his voice echoing slightly off the walls of the empty room.

Soul did as he was told and revealed a black tank top underneath his favorite jacket. He lay back onto the soft pillow and tensed as the doctor neared the bed and looked down at him. Feeling this weak was so uncool to the stubborn teen.

"I'm going to have to lift this up Soul." Stein exclaimed as his fingers delicately touched the fabric of the shirt. Pushing it up Stein slowly revealed the stitches that reached diagonally across the boy's chest. Steins cold fingers made Soul gasp and the way the man said his name sent shivers down his spine. Soul didn't understand why, so proceeded to glare up at the doctor.

"It hurts like a bitch… do something about it." He growled, his white hair covered parts of his face, but the pain still showed through.

"Alright alright, hold your tongue young man." Stein said back with a soft smile. He left the bed side and went to a cabinet, opening it he frowned as he began examining the small vials. One labeled anesthetic caused him to smile. He reached and pushed it aside, grabbing the even smaller vial behind it. The small casing had a piece of paper taped to it that said X.

The liquid was a light pink almost clear color. The smell was rosy, pleasant to say the least. Stein shook the vial a little, mixing up the liquid and making the scent stronger.

"What is that?" Asked the nervous Soul

"Just febreze."

Stein quickly hooked it up to Souls IV, piercing his arm with the needle and speaking slowly.

"The pain will go away soon… I promise." Soul glanced up at the doctor with a confused face. Stein's voice was weird when he spoke.. almost a husky kind of whisper… uncool.

Meanwhile Stein went to his chair and sat down. He put his elbows on his knees occasionally jotting down some notes onto his clipboard. His stare made Soul uncomfortable and the teen wished that the doctor would leave him alone.

Minutes went by. Soul's body started to feel weird. It got very hot very fast and he began to sweat. It felt like his skin was on fire.

"Stein… what did you give me?... I'm burning up..."

"That means it's working.. Just live with it." Standing up the doctor walked over and cracked open a window near Soul's head. He stood over the boy for a second before returning back to his seat.

More minutes ticked away. Soul's cheeks had visibly changed to a rosy pink. He was desperately trying to hide his face with his hair and headband. Turning his head away from the doctor he stared at the wall. _I feel weird… Oh shit…_ He glanced down at his pants and groaned loudly. Struggling to sit up he leaned into the pillow.

"What's up kid?" Stein said with a smirk that Soul didn't catch.

"I need… I'm going home."

"Oh no you're not."

"I've had enough of this medicine! I'm fine! All better!" He yelled and winced at the sharp pain in his chest.

"Your chest still hurts." Soul growled loudly, not meeting the doctor's eyes. He knew Stein was right… but that still wasn't going to help him with his problem.

"Can I at least go to the bathroom?"

"Sure" Stein sighed loudly and stood up. He started to walk towards to boy.

"W-wait! What are you doing?" Soul frantically clawed at the blankets and yanked it up over his lower half.

"It would be better if you didn't walk on your own. I'll carry you to the bathroom. Your pain earlier tells me that Nurse Medusa released you to early. Honestly anyone can see you need to be in this bed a few more days."

Soul blinked and looked down at his hands.

"Never mind then." Soul mumbled "Uncool…" Stein said something about Soul being a stubborn child. The doctor made no move to sit back down, instead watching the boy as he shifted restlessly on the bed.

"Why are you still standing here?" Soul asked defensively, fearing that Stein saw what he was trying to hide. The doctor smiled slightly, his hands reaching down to the boy.

"W-what?"


	2. Chapter 2

"W-what?"

Stein suddenly lunged forward and yanked the blanket down. Soul had no time to respond to the motion and just sat there gaping at the man. His red pants were tighter than normal as a raging hard on showed through.

"That wasn't anesthetic I gave you." Stein said with a wild grin.

"What? W-what the fuck do you mean?" Soul yelled. He tried to get away but now it seemed as though his body was not only tingling and hot all over, he was also frozen in place.

Stein clambered over the bed railing and sat on Souls legs.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Soul stuttered, still trying to squirm away. He suddenly remembered all the stories Spirit told about Stein... all the experiments and torture. He gulped and stared wide eyed at the crazy doctor.

Steins fingers reached up and trailed gently across Soul's chest. He wouldn't admit it but the cold touch felt good against his hot body. He gently trailed the muscles and indents of Soul's skin with his fingertips. Leaning down he pressed his lips onto the boy's collar bone.

"Nothing you won't enjoy."

Soul stuttered.

"You're going to be my new experiment." Stein's cool lips mumbled against the boy's skin. Every touch sent waves of pleasure and shock through the teenager's body. His eerie voice made Soul stop squirming. His breathing came out in gasps as the doctor's hands slowly traced his skin.

Stein was careful to avoid the wound on Soul's chest; he didn't want to cause more pain to the boy under him. As he watched the reactions of the weapon he desperately wanted to get another taste.

Leaning down, he supported himself with his long arms that were; to prevent Soul's escape, on either side of the boy. He pressed himself closer to the unwilling subject and kissed his neck.

"Gah! You're… I'm a- I'm a man!" Soul barely managed to get the words out as his neck arched against his will.

"I'm fully aware of that." Stein replied with a smirk. He started to kiss and lick his way down, every so often nibbling on the soft flesh of the weapon.

"You're a m-man too!"

Stein laughed slightly at this statement. He kissed the boy's shoulder and collarbone once more. Sticking out his tongue he licked across the boy's chest, being sure to stop at each of Soul's nipples for a few seconds. He noted the groans he got in response.

"W-why c-can't I move…?"

"Well you see… I gave you a special type of aphrodisiac. Your body will not listen to your head for a while. It will however listen to stimulation... otherwise known as me." He licked one of Soul's nipples again and smiled as the boy's back arched up of the bed.

"F-fuck you!" He whispered through clenched teeth.

"Wait I didn't even tell you the best part yet. The sensations that you would feel normally are enhanced and therefore feel approximately 4 times better." He laughed and continued his decent. Leaving the teen's nipples he moved on to his navel. His hands rested on Soul's hips as he kissed his way down.

Stein was quickly tired of the game he was playing and wasted no more time moving down and leaning his face over Soul's crotch area. He smiled at the damp spot that had already formed on his red pants.

Soul gasped and tried to squirm and twist his legs to cover his lower half, but Stein grabbed his legs and yanked at them. He spread them apart and sat in between them, but not before lifting the teen slightly to pull his pants off.

Soul screamed. He started trying to squirm away once more. _Uncool uncool uncool!_

"I'll do whatever! J-just let me go! What kind of sick doctor are you?" He thrust his hips upward in an attempt to get Stein off of his legs, but gasped in surprise when the action caused his hard on to brush against Stein's cheek.

"Hm" Stein smiled and thought to himself _Subject continues to struggle… Interesting…_ He grinned, a wild smile that stretched across his face. Bending down he breathed a puff of hot air right over the visible tent in Soul's pants.

Soul bit his lip and glared furiously down at the doctor, who in response licked the boxers. His warm tongue hesitantly lapped at the damp spot on Soul's underwear. His saliva made the stain bigger, and Soul had to bite down on his tongue to prevent himself for making inappropriate noises.

Gripping the elastic waistband of his subject's boxers, Stein yanked them down, tossing them aside. He stared at Soul. From his face, to his chest and navel and the tease of white hair leading down that was almost invisible and finally, his member that was standing up straight and dripping.

"My how you've grown.." He said, the smile showing through his voice, referring to the years he had Soul as a patient.

Adjusting the glasses on his face and taking a moment to twist his screw a few times, Stein just looked at Soul for a while.

Eventually he smirked, leaning forward he licked the tip of Soul's cock, his tongue trailing along the tip. Soul clamped down on his tongue as Stein sucked the tip of his erection with the hot wet heat of his mouth, his tongue flicking over the tip to taste the salty liquid that was oozing out. Moving his head down Stein concentrated on taking more and more into his mouth, feeling the heavy weight of Soul's cock on his tongue.

Soul had squeezed his eyes tightly, trying to take his mind somewhere else. His body was responding to the stimulation, hips thrusting up off of the bed while his brain just wanted Soul to throw up. He gripped onto the bed sheets and tried to calm himself.

Stein meanwhile was still moving his head up and down, keeping a swift and calculated rhythm. His hands moved up and down the boy's hips while his tongue continued to play with the weapon's cock. As he took his mouth off of the member, a drop of saliva hung from his lip. He moved up the boy's body and leaned over his face. Leaning down he locked lips with the teenager and pushed his tongue into Soul's mouth.

He didn't want to kiss back. His head was screaming at him to stop or fight back, but whatever Stein had put into the potion was strong. His body didn't feel like his own anymore. Soul was disgusted, yet his mouth was kissing back. His tongue fought with the doctor's and his eyes closed as the sensation spread a pleasant warmth throughout his body.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul had stopped his fighting; the waves of pleasure quickly taking over his brain, shutting off the defense system that he had built. His tongue was quickly loosing it's battle with the doctor's and his hands moved to the older man's shoulders.

Throughout the kiss Stein wore an accomplished smirk; he had succeeded in making the boy succumb to his wishes. Sitting back he took off his long lab coat, throwing it on the ground next to the bed, he also pulled off his black and grey undershirt.

His scarred body leaning over the boys, he lowered himself down and kissed Soul's jaw line gently. His mouth left trails of light kisses down the small weapons neck and collar bones.

Soul's eyes snapped open. What was that? D-Did he just make that noise? Clamping his mouth shut his face turned a bright pink and he squeezed his eyes closed.

Stein glanced up an amused look spreading across his face. Soul had let out a groan that was unlike anything he had ever heard before. He smiled slightly before pausing to take his pants and boxer briefs off.

He quickly leaned back down again his tongue attacking the boy's chest. He bit one of Soul's nipples, while his fingers rubbed and stimulated the other.

Soul bit down on his lip as his back arched up off the bed again. He let out a small whimpering sound as the doctor spent time licking his nipples. Soul buckled his hips upwards, brushing his hard-on erection against Stein's member, forcing a low moan out of the doctor's lips.

Stein leaned down, claiming Soul's lips while grinding their hips together. Soul's mouth opened in a moan, but no sound came out. He turned his head side to side in an attempt to snap himself out of whatever emotion he was feeling, only to get Steins hand gripping tightly onto his chin. That would cause a bruise later.

Stein had had enough of this foreplay. He was getting impatient and the minutes were ticking away. Surely someone would come looking for the boy eventually.

Stein stood up and swiftly moved to one of the cabinets above the table, taking out a small blue box with rubber gloves in it. As he stood Soul got a glimpse of his body for the first time. The boy gasped quietly as he looked at the doctor. His lean body, on the verge of skinny, yet still muscular and covered with scars and stitches. His grey hair that fell over his eyes as he took off his glasses. The tease of grey hair that trailed from his navel down too… too…

"You like what you see?"said the doctor, putting the pale grey gloves on his warm hands with a smirk on his face.

Soul turned his head away as Stein came back and sat between his legs once more. Without warning he pushed his fingers into the boy's mouth and held them there.

Soul swirled his tongue around the doctor's fingers and stared up at him. He took into the doctor's eyes, for once not covered with glasses, and his cheeks turned a rosy pink.

Just as suddenly as it happened, Stein yanked his hand back and adjusted himself so his hands were closer to Soul's lower half. His lips locked with the boy's as he slowly pushed one finger inside the boy.

Soul twitched at the sensation. It didn't hurt but it was strange and uncomfortable. He quietly cursed, biting his lower lip, turning his head away from the doctor. He felt ashamed but his body felt warm and the tingling sensation was quickly spreading. The doctor continued the motion with his hand, hypnotizing the boy with his hungry citrine eyes, studying the weapon's reaction to the friction.

"It seems like you're enjoying it, right, Mr. Evans?" Teasingly whispered Stein, licking his lips, while adding another well-lubricated finger into the boy's tight hole. This caused the smaller man to shut his eyes, choking on his own breath.

"Fuck!... You... fucking pervert... ugh..!" the boy angrily snapped at the older man, letting out small, uneven puffs of air.

"This will hurt. Even with the drugs I gave you, but I'll go slowly I promise." He adjusted his body and lifted Soul's legs so they were wrapped around his waist. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Soul's in an attempt to distract him. One hand was stroking the boy's cock trying to give him some pleasure to focus on, while his other hand was guiding his member to the boy's opening.

Slowly he slips inside the boy. Stein's breathing instantaneously turned ragged as he let out a moan.

Soul at first didn't feel anything, but then his whole body shot with pain. It felt like he was tearing. He let out a scream that echoed off of the walls and made Stein wince. He immediately stopped moving and waited.

The heat was almost unbearable. He wanted to thrust forward, but knew that it would seriously injure the boy. Instead he gripped the bed railings and tried not to think about how tight the kid was.

Soul panted, a line of sweat quickly forming on his forehead. He grit his teeth as he adjusted his body slightly to the new sensation. His vision swam and blurred as every move he made sent a wave of pain through him. Tear's formed in the corners of his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall.

Stein leaned over him and whispered in his ear, keeping his eyes closed.

"It's my fault it hurts.. I'm sorry. I didn't prep you enough." He kissed the boy's cheeks, forehead, nose, chin, neck, jaw, everywhere, just trying to make the pain go away.

Soul grit his teeth and mumbled.

"You idiot."

"What?"

"Idiot… Just move." Soul gripped the sheets and prepared himself, but Stein made no motion to listen to the boy. "MOVE I SAID!" He yelled and this time Stein replied.

Thrusting his full length into him, he slowly pulled out almost all the way. Then he pushed back in, keeping his pace painfully slow.

Eventually Soul stopped whimpering and the stars before his eyes disappeared. He watched Stein. Though quickly his eyes filled with stars again.

Stein lifted Soul up a bit to get a better angle; he desperately wanted the young student to feel pleasure instead of the massive pain. So, still stroking the boy's member, he slid his own hard on into the boy with the goal of finding his pleasure spot.

Soul gasped loudly and his whole body clenched. He gripped the older man's shoulders and opened his mouth in his first loud moan.

The moan alone almost sent Stein over the edge, the boy's voice was heavenly and the doctor groaned.

Soul clawed at the Doctor's back, leaving bloody scrapes down the length of it. The pain mixed with the pleasure caused the Doctor to sigh into the boy's ear. He pushed in again and forced his lips onto the weapons. He growled into their kiss as he moved his body.

"S-Stein!" Soul yelped out. His voice was perfect, and only made Stein want to thrust faster. And he did.

Stein blinked in surprise and almost stopped moving when Soul moved his hips in time with the doctor's. He grinned and took hold of his member, stroking it is he pushed.

Shaking with pleasure, Soul gripped onto the doctor and moaned.

"A-aah! Nng… Stein! Stein!"

As Soul moaned his name, Stein felt a sensation below his navel and he knew what was happening.

"Soul.. I'm gonna… cum.." His breathing was ragged and his hoarse whisper sent shivers through Soul's body. Letting out one final scream as the doctor pumped his hand on Soul's erection, Soul came. His white fluid covering Steins chest and dripping onto his own.

As Soul's muscles clenched from his climax, Stein rode him through it, his movement not faltering and instead going faster. With a final groan he came inside the weapon.


End file.
